


Ready

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 02:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1881207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He thought he was ready.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ready

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Everyone always worried about Kurt being comfortable and ready; no one gave a thought to Blaine.. In which things were going a little too fast for Blaine, and he needs to tell Kurt he’s not ready. He’s worried Kurt will be upset or angry with him and it’s up to you if Blaine just panics or if he starts to cry at those thoughts.

"Let’s go back to your place."

"…okay," Blaine stuttered out. 

Oh God. This was happening. Kurt felt like his skin was on fire as Blaine drove them back to his house. He placed a hand on Blaine’s thigh and squeezed, running it up and down. Blaine went a little stiff and his eyes widened. 

Good.

Kurt couldn’t keep his hands off of Blaine when they got back to his room, pulling off his shirt and pants and pushing him back on the bed. He grinned as Blaine’s breath hitched and he dragged his hands along Blaine’s thighs. 

"I…I want to fuck you," He felt his cheeks burn red at the words but couldn’t deny that it felt really hot to say them. 

"Oh," Blaine swallowed. 

"God, you’re so hot," Kurt lounged himself forward and kissed at Blaine’s jaw, nipping as he went. His hands teased at the waistband of Blaine’s boxer briefs and Blaine squirmed a little. He chuckled and held him down. "Oh no you don’t."

"Kurt…"

"Shhh," Kurt pressed Blaine’s hands down into the mattress. "Let me make you feel good."

Blaine’s entire body was shaking as Kurt ground down to feel…nothing. Frowning, Kurt ground his hips down again but it was obvious, Blaine wasn’t aroused. 

"Blaine?" Kurt pulled back to see tears shining in Blaine’s eyes. "Honey? What’s wrong?"

"I’m sorry!" He gasped, eyes wide. 

"What’s the matter?"

"Can…can you please get off me?" Blaine voice was tiny and Kurt scrambled back. "I’m so sorry Kurt."

"What do you need me to do?" Kurt’s hands fluttered around Blaine’s shaking body. "Please Blaine, how can I help?"

"It’s not you," Blaine sat up, grabbing his undershirt and pulling it on before twisting his fingers into his hair. "It’s me. I’m sorry."

"Okay, you have to give me more than that."

 

"I thought I was ready to do…this…but I’m not," He whispered, staring down at his hands. "I’m just so sorry."

"I don’t understand," Kurt moved to sit across from him. "You seemed like you really wanted to…like at Scandals."

"That’s when I figured out that I didn’t really want to. I had it in my head that I had to lose my virginity in order to play Tony right but…I didn’t," Blaine bit his lips. "I don’t feel comfortable."

"Is it me?"

"Of course not!" Blaine shook his head. "I feel so comfortable with you and I’m so attracted to you. I want to take this next step but…I’m not ready."

"I don’t want to push you," Kurt gave him a smile and took his hands. "When we do it I want it to be perfect. If you don’t feel comfortable then we can wait."

"I don’t want you to…"

"If you’re not comfortable then I’m not comfortable," He leaned forward to give Blaine a little kiss. "It’s nothing to be ashamed of or upset about. It’s fine."

"Thanks," Blaine smiled at him, squeezing their hands. "How did I get so lucky?"

"Clearly you did something good in a past life," Kurt teased. "Do you want to cuddle at least?"

"Of course," Blaine smiled, laying back as Kurt gently ran his thumb along his collarbone. 

And when they had sex a month later, it was perfect.


End file.
